Silent Tears
by silentwolf1234
Summary: Runo leave the brawlers, few weeks later a masked brawler named Luna Doom comes along and joins the Vexos. Shun notices she's always crying under her mask, what's her secret? But under the mask lives a friend, and the brawlers need her, more the ever.
1. Runo's gone and shes not coming back

**Warning: First chapter moves kinda fast, but the rest shall be a little slower :)**

**Me: I back!!!!!!!! Sorry everyone, I know ya'll love my stories; but I wanted to try something new. So I took a few weeks off and practiced my new writing style!! Tell me what u guys think!! :) This is ****Just Another Mask****, rewritten!! **

**Shun: Nim does not own Bakugan. She also had the right to be kinda fighty with the story…**

**Runo: Enjoy**

It had all happened so quickly, so fast. It was just another fight…right? No, in the back of her head Runo knew she was finished. She was now an outcast, wondering the planes of Vestroia, never to see them again, never to see him again, never to see home again. It was so fast, and so painful. She still didn't know what happened. All she knew was the she, Runo, was out of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance.

_*Flash Back*_

_(Enjoy the following where Dan loses his temper. :)_

"_Runo, what do you mean we should wait? That might cost us more time! And the Vexos already have 4/6 attributes!" Dan protests._

"_But, if you and Shun go into battle and lose the energies, they might destroy all the Bakugan before we get the chance to attack. So that's why Julie, Alice, and I should battle them first!" Runo counters._

"_Why do you have to be soooooo stupid?" Dan wails._

"_Why do you have to be so arrogant?" Runo sighs._

"_Guys, really? You're almost as bad as Mira and Ace!" Baron cries._

"_Well, tell that to 'Miss Fragile' over here!" Dan points._

"_Dan Kuso, you said you wouldn't bring that up!" Runo's eyes begin to water with tears._

"_Dan, stop it! You're upsetting her! How much more brutal can you be?" Shun cries and pats Runo on the shoulder. Runo blushes._

"_Yeah Dan, it was just an idea." Marucho stated. _

"_Oh, so now your gonna take the little 'I put the resistance in a near-death experience' side?" Dan shouts._

"_Dan! You know she broke both her legs and her arms to save us!" Mira cries._

_It was true, Runo had lead the team into a Vexos trap. But she had broken almost all the bones in her body to save them. She recovered quickly thanks to the infinity core, but Dan and the other didn't trust her as well after that. So they all swore they'd never bring it up._

"_Dan, she made a mistake. It was a big one, but she paid a big price to fix it!" Ace adds._

"_Your point, Runo's a WORTH-LESS MEMBER OF THE TEAM!!" Dan wails . _

"_DANEIL KUSO, YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WE ARE A TEAM!!" Julie screeches' in protest._

"_Dan… don't treat Runo like this." Alice pleads. Runo's eyes were died red. She stood there, motion-less. She seemed to stop breathing. Inside Runo, the words kept on repeating._

_Worth-less member…_

_Worth- less member…_

_Worth-less member…_

"_WORTH-LESS!!" Dan screams. Runo stumbles and Shun barley catches her._

"_DAN! STOP IT! SHE'S JUST A GIRL! WOULD YOU QUIET IT!!" Shun yells. Runo runs out of Shun's grasp and into her room."Runo…?" Shun says._

"_Yeah, run you idiot!" Dan cries._

_*End of flashback*_

Runo was now in her room, it was dark and the truck had transformed into a building a few hours ago. 'It's time…to leave.' Runo thought. She quietly snuck out of her room. Past Mira and Julie's room, Alice's room, Marucho and Baron's room, Dan's room, and Ace and Shun's room. As she passes Shun's room she smiles, she quickly darts in. She places a hand on his cheek. Tears stroll down her face, but she had to leave. He didn't wake up or flinch as she put a note on his dresser. Runo was about to leave, but one last time she looked back… And one last time looked at her knight in shinning armor.

**-Next Day-**

"Has anyone seen Runo?" Ace asks. Everyone shakes their heads.

"Ha! She's probably still in her room crying her eyes out!" Dan giggles. Everybody rolls their eyes. Suddenly Shun walks in, he looked steamed.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, DAN, FOR HER TO LEAVE US, DAN, I'M SO FED UP WITH YOU, YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!! NO WONDER RUNO ALWAYS FIGHT WITH YOU! YOU'RE SOO CRUEL!! " Shun screams as the other gasp.

"What do you mean she left?" Baron cries.

"Here, she left a letter…" Shun says.

"What?" Mira says and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Guys,_

_Hey it's Runo, sorry but I left. I'm just not cut out for the resistance, don't be sad! Just remember what Dan said, I'm a worth-less member. :) So here are my final words: Mira, you rock it was nice to have a friend-girl that isn't all frilly and girly. Ace, you're like a big brother to me and you always will be, so don't ever forget that. Baron, dude you rock at playing video games and thanks for always sharing them with me. Julie, you're my lil' pink puff and you always will go shopping, to bad I won't be their next time. Alice, girl we're more then friends, we are sisters. And don't you stop smiling, do it for me, ok? Marucho, you're still my first and only Bakugan Buddy. Dan, thanks for saying all of those mean thing to me, it showed me I wasn't cut of for the fight to save the Bakugan, so thanks. Shun, if I didn't know better I would've said you're my guardian angle. You're always there for me and you know how to make me laugh. Don't be upset, because I know you're crying right now, I will always watch over you, like you did to me. Shun… thank you. And remember, you're my knight in shining armor and don't you forget that._

_Forever and always Haos,_

_Runo_

As Mira finishes the letter, she feels more tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't alone, everyone else (Except Dan) was crying.

"Oh, I never knew R-Runo was so deep…" Alice whimpers.

"S-She left us… b-but I…" Marucho stutters.

"Runo's gone… and she's not coming back." Ace sighs.

"So what?" Dan yells in happiness. "Guys, she was bringing us down, don't you see? But here's a chance to make up for all the lost time, come on, we don't need Runo!" The others look at him and shake their heads.

"I-I...I DON'T CARE ABOUT LOST TIME!" Marucho screams. "I WANT MY BUDDY BACK AND IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT!" He wails and runs out.

"Marucho-" Alice starts. "-you should me ashamed of yourself!" She says and runs after Marucho.

"Alice? Marucho?" Dan pleads.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Ace says and walks out shaking his head.

"Ace?"

"Give it a rest, Dan, you crossed the line." Mira says and leaves with Julie.

"Mira, Julie?"

"Master Dan, I-I never knew you were so cold." Baron says and follows Ace.

"Baron? Ah, how need them, we don't right Shun?" Dan smiles.

"Dan, just, don't talk to me, or any of us anymore. And I will never forgive you for what you did…" Shun says and walks out.

"Shun…Shun? What have I done?" Dan asks the empty room.

**Me: Review! TBC :)**


	2. Small one, part of the Vexos

**Me:..haha...um..i'm back! Get ready for chapter 2! I don't own anything..:) I'M also starting to base Runo and Sepctra after Haku and Zabuza in Naruto, just to let you know :)**

**Btw: ****Runo-14, Gus-15, Lync-15, Mylene-17, Shadow-17, Volt-18, Spectra-19**

**Shun-15, Mira-16, Ace-17, Dan-15, Marucho-12, Alice-16, Baron-18, Julie-15**

Runo wandered the opens plain of vestoria, it was baren. A single tear rolled down her cheek, then another, then another...

_'Oh, who am i kidding? I'm gonna die out here.." _Runo thought as she took refuge under a rock. She shook her head the buried her face in her hands. _'No longer have a purpose to live, to continue...' _She thought

Suddenly somthing hit her on the head, a bunch of little Bakugan rained down. She happened to catch one. "No let me go! Please! I't coming!" The bakugan cried.

_'What is she talking about? Ow, my head hurts, it's still screaming...but i can't...green light...can't feel...black...'_

The Bakugan tried, in a hurry, to wake up Runo. To no avail, and was sucked up by a weird ship...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Hey, are you alright?" Runo openned her eyes to find she was on a green couch. A boy, about 2 inches taller, with pink hair was sitting on a chair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and green pants, he was also holding a cup of water out to her, which Runo quickley took.

"Where am I?" She asked and tried to get up, but her arms and legs cried in pain.

"Hey, don't try to get up. By the way, i'm Lync." He smiled.

"I'm Ru-" She tried to say but Lync stopped her.

"I know who you are, Runo." Lync smierked.

"But, then why am i here? I'm part of the...well i was part of the resisteane..." She sighed.

"Well, first off, you got cought in our ray beam. And when we found you, everyone said we should dump you. But Gus and I said we'd keep you and that you're our responsibity." Lync explained.

"Oh, thank you." Runo blinked, just then a boy with long blue hair walked in.

"Ah, i seen you've awakened." Gus said and set down a plate of food. Runo smiled and looked around. Finally the pain had subuded, and she stood up.

"Um, after i get better, what's gonna happen to me?" Runo asked. But Gus and Lync shrugged there shoulders. Runo thougth for a moment. "Did you make this?" She asked suddenly.

"Um, no...I...hehe...I just picked some fruits from the fridge..." Gus flusterd.

"Oh..." She said and but on small smile. "Do you have someone dear to you?" She asked, but they just shrugged.

"How are the others?" Runo asked. Gus gave a surprised look.

"Are you trying to get information for the resisteane?" Gus asked.

"No, that's my past life. From here on out, i don't want anything to do with the resistane."Runo sighed.

"Really? Well, prove it!" A voice from the door cried. The three turned and saw Sepctra, Shadow, Volt and Mylene standing in the door way.

"Alright, the resistane's next target is Alpha City, they plan to use the plan they used last time. Which i know inside and out." Runo said, not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Interseting, smart move, small one." Sepctra noded. Volt, Shadow, and Mylene also gave nods of aprovel. He then walked in to the room, infront of Runo and held out a hand.

"What do you?"

"Join us, small one." Sepctra said suddenly. Runo blinked, "I know what happened, small one. What that idoit, Dan, said. You're not a 'worthless member', but he clearly didn't see that. Don't you want to get back him?" Runo listened. "I don't even care if you don't want to take part in the bakugan removel, even if you just want revange, it's alright." Sepctra said.

_'What do i want?'_ Runo thought. She smiled. ' _i want...a purpose...'_

"Well?" Runo, without a second thought, grabbed his hand. The Vexos cheered.

"Finally! A brawler with brains!" Mylene cried.

"For sure! Those brawlers won't even know what hit them!" Shadow cried while Volt just noded.

"Leave us, i must talk to her, go." Sepctra cried, and everyone left.

"You are smart, small one." Sepctra said and Runo smiled. Suddenly, his voice became hard, Runo looked at him. "But, will you be willing to attack your friends with hesitation?"

"What do you mean?" Runo asked.

"You are being pitted aguenst your friends, will you hestion in attacking them? Will you let old feelings get in your way? Will you even defeat them, show them no mercy?" Sepctra asked.

"I understand, I am yours Master Sepctra. I am only an instrument of your will. Think of me as a weapon to be kept at your side, and used as you see fit..." Runo said, and bowed her head in respect. She looked up, noticing he was a good 2 feet taller.

"Well spoken, child." Sepctra said and placed an arm around her. "You're not going to feel...akward?" Runo shook her head.

"No, master Sepctra. They are a nightmare of my old life, they are nothing but a memory. I feel nothing but hate toured them, they no longer mean anything to me. They are no longer...friends, only enemys" She smiled.

"Yes, I see. Come, the others are waiting..." He said.

"Wait, Sepctra?" Runo asked.

"Yes, small one?" He asked, some what concered.

"C-Can you delete all my traces from Earth, from them. I no loger want to be apart of Earth." Runo said. But he gave a confused look. "It's just, I have on purpose to be remebered, cried over, or even mentioned there. My purpose, i see now, is being here, with you and the others. I no longer want to be apart of it. It's my past, but my future is here." She explained.

"I see, small one. But, what arw you going to do? People are going to question how you got here." He challanged.

"I don't know, make fake birth douments, say you created me in a lab, say i'm a robot. I don't care, just make me erased from the Earth." She said.

"I'll see what I can do, small one." He said and placed a hand on her head.

"Thank you..." She whipser and they walked out...


	3. Luna Doom: Gus's girlfriend?

**Me: OMG CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter Three: Do I know you?**

Runo and Mylene were roommates, being the only two girls. She had also agreeded to make Runo more...Vexos-like. "Alright, first we need to change the way you talk. Say: Mylene, when is dinner." Mylene said. Runo nodded:

"Mylene, when is dinner?" Runo said, in a high pitched voice. Mylene shook her head.

"Try in deeper..." She instructed. Runo tryed again...

"Higher, but more smooth." She commanded.

"Now, a litte harsher. But still in a soft melody." Mylene nodded. Runo took a deep breath:

"_Mylene, when is dinner?"_ Runo asked. Mylene then nodded her head, Runo now had the voice of an angel, yet it had errie feeling but with an innocent arua.

"Good, good. Now your attitude. Be innocent, but evil at the same time." Mylene said and Runo nodded.

"Haha, Mylene we're having ice cream for dessert..." Runo trailled then giggled creppily."...It's to die for..." Runo finished.

"Yeah! There you go! Now your hair.." Mylene let down Runo's long, blue hair. But then cut it to make Runo's hair a slightly longer version of her own. Mylene also cut Runo's bangs and made them slant to the right, over her right eye. Runo gave a nod of approvel. Mylene then led her to a closet. "Pick one..."

Runo scanned through she smiled, turnned on the light and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later she stepped out again. Runo had on a silver tank-top. Over it was a silky, black, short-sleeved jacket typethingy that reached her knees. On her arms she had black arm sleeves that started at her elbows. She also wore black short shorts and silver knee socks. She had black shoes. In her hair was a silver ribbon tied in a bow. On her face was a silver butterfly mask.

"Wow, Runo..you look...wow..." Mylene blinked. Runo smiled.

"I like silver and black because it reminds me of the moon..." Runo then trailed at bit then smiled. "..and Gus."

"Gus? Why Gus?" Mylene wondered.

"He treats me really nice and, and he makes me happy. And he wears black and silver to! Under his orange, I mean." Runo said smiling.

"Wow, you got the innocent act down!" Mylene cried. Runo then stared at her for a minute then shot a cute smile:

"Whose's acting?" Runo asked. Mylene blinked.

"Um...well dinner's soon. Let's go show everyone your new look." Mylene said. Runo smiled and nodded. The two girls walked out of the room. A few minutes later Mylene and Runo sat in the common room where the team usally hung out, waiting for the others. Gus arrived early and looked up.

"Mylene, what did you do to her?" Gus chuckled as Runo sat up.

"I just gave her a quick lesson in Vexo, you know she's a quick learner." Mylene joked.

"I'm sorry but i'm kinda hungry..." Runo spoke in her new voice, that made Gus smile with proud...ness.

"Yes, i supose it's dinner time." Gus spoke. The three walked in the main hall. After dinner Gus and Runo could be seen walking around the landed ship. They didn't notice they were straying a little bit to far.

...

...

...

Shun looked up at the moon. He remebered how Runo used to say how she loved the colors silver and black, '_They remind me of the moon...and that subterra brawler, Gus was it?'_ Everyone was in a deep deperession, Ace and Shun mostly. Shun morning over the loss of his best friend, Ace his little sister."Where are you princess, i thought i was your knight..." Shun whispered.

"So...um...whose hungrey?" Mira asked, with no emotion at all. No one raised there hands, just like the past 2 days. "Thought so" she muttered.

Suddenly Shun saw to figures walking tours the ship. "Turn off all the lights, Gus is here with some one." Shun cried. Everyone did as told. They huddled near the window.

"I don't think he wants to brawl.." Julie said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. And Julie smiled her Julie smile.

"I think he's on a date.." She giggled. "Just watch...He's with a girl and there just walking along and talking. Oh and look! They're holding hands!"

Shun and Ace just ran out of the truck.

...

...

...

Gus and Runo walked hand-in-hand, the two didn't even notice. They laughed and talk when Runo froze. "What's wrong, Runo?" She closed her eyes:

"The enemy truck..." She whispered. Soon she saw Ace and Shun.

"What do you want?" Gus sneered, putting an arm infront of Runo.

"Well, we thought you wanted to brawl, but apparently you're on a date." Ace chuckled. Runo looked up and quickly put on her mask.

_'I am sorry, brother..'_ Runo thought and looked up. "I may be Gus's mirror image, but we're not on a date." Runo said and held out a Bakugan. Shun and Ace drew back a step, this girl was very scary.

"What's your name?" Shun asked. Runo froze...

"Luna." She answered, watching the moon. She grasped Gus's hand. "Let's Brawl." She hissed.

"GOTLET POWER STRIKE!"


	4. Mirror Image

**Me: Chapter 4 :) Hey people um, this may be a GusxRuno. I know right? What happened to me? Oh, well. I'm just going to see wear it takes me. .**

**Chapter Four: Mirror Image.**

Gus looked at the contact 'Luna' Was giving him. But he just held her hand back. Luna smiled at him as time stopped around them. Shun pulled out Ingrum.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ventis Igrum, stand!" Shun cried. Ace shot out his Darkus Persival.

"Bakugan Brawl! Sudterra Primo Vulcan!" Gus cried. Runo hesitated then drew her Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Naraku Dragon!" Runo cried and throught her Bakugan out. The dragon had a silver body, with a black under-belly and wings. It's ace had a beack-like nose. It's 4 claws were more like claws and it had a long 's base was 600

"Mil'lady, Luna. How shall I be of service?" The big Dragon asked.

"These brawlers are scaring me, but...Brother Volt isn't here and..." Luna begain to cry. "I j-just wanted m-me and Gus to have a peace-ful walk..." Luna cried. Shun and Ace glared, what was her deal?

'_Nice job, Luna. I'll just play along for now..'_ Gus then pulled Luna closer to him. She lay her head on his cheast. Gus and glared at the brawlers. "Do you see what you've done? She's merily 14. Master Sepctra and Sir Volt asked me to watch over her and i will do just that."

"I never the cold hearted Volt had family." Ace chuckled. Luna's eye widenned. She pulled herself off of Gus and glared.

"Don't call Brother Volt that..." Luna cried. Shun just scoffed.

"Abillity Activte! Infinite dance, feetle position!" He cried. Runo glared and held up her gauntlet.

"Ability Activate! Light blast!" Naraku Dragon cought Ingrum with it's tail. Then a large blast of light sent Ingrum back into it's ball. Shun then looked at Ingrum.

"What is that thing?" Shun asked.

"I don't know, but it has a strong bond with Luna. As if the only way to defeat it is to defeat Luna..." Ingrum wondered.

"Ability activate, Darkus sword!" Ace cried. Persival held out a long sword.

"Ability activate! Giga imapact!" Gus cried. Vulcan leaped into the air and smashed the Darkus bakugan in the ground.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ingrum, let's go!" Shun cried. Luna just glared, she wanted to go home. Putting her hands to her cheast she begain to...sing? Shun and Ace looked confused. Gus just nodded, her voice was like ice but an innocent meadow at the same time. Naraku's power leve sudden;y went up. The dragon let out a roar, then shot a beam of light out of it's mouth, sending the brawlers bakugan flying.

"I won, we won! Gus, we won!" Luna cried, hugging him like they did earlier, putting her head on his cheast. Shun and Ace just picked up thier bakugan.

"GUYS, GUYS! WHAT HAPPENED?" The two looked behind to see the rest of the resistance. Dan looks over at Gus and Luna.

"Let's go, Luna." Gus whispered. Luna nodded and they called back Naraku and Vulcan. "Beam us back..." Gus said into his watch. As they beamed back to the ship Gus said: "You know you can stop hugging me, and take your head off, right?"

Runo nodded: "But it just seems my head belongs here.." She giggled.

"OMG! THEY ARE SO CUTE DID YOU SEE THE FIREY PASSION? OMG SO MANY SPARKS WERE FLYING I COULD START A FIRE!" Julie screamed.

"It's not like that, Julie." Gus glared as they vanished.

...

...

...

Back at the ship Spectra chuckled. "It seems Gus had taken quiet a liking to our newset member.." He chuckled, looking over at Mylene and Volt. Mylene nodded and Volt just grunted.

"What 'Luna' said isn't that bad of an idea." Mylene said.

"Really, how so?" Volt asked.

"Well one, if she and Gus end up liking eachother, that just narrows down the chance she'll leave us. Two, saying she's Volt's sister makes us more likeable. If regular people think we have families, they may support us and the royal family." Mylene said. Volt nodded in agreement. Just then Gus and Runo apperared.

"Well done you two, i saw your battle." Spectra said.

"How cute.." Mylene chuckled. Luna and Gus relized they were still in a hugging potison, they quickly got out of it.

"Anyway, Luna, you're now Volt Doom's sister." Spectra said. Luna smiled at Volt.

"Big brother!" Luna cried and hugged him. Volt just chuckled.

"Alright little sister." Volt joked. She smiled and returned to Gus's side.

"Well, i'm tried. Good night." Luna said. She walked to her room.

...

...

...

...

After an half an hour, Gus walked down the hallway to his room but...

"Hark! The herald angels sing. Glory to the new born king, peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled..." A voice sang. Gus looked and saw Luna, she had a short, sleeve-less, lacy night gown on.

_'Stupid hormones...' _Gus thought.

"Joyful all ye nations rise. Join the triumph of the skies, with angelic host proclaim. Christ is born in Bethlehem." She said and took off her mask.

"Luna?" Gus asked and stepped in. She didn't turn around.

"I'm only Luna when the mask is on, Gus. I'm Runo now." She smiled.

"Yes, forgive me.." He smiled. "Anyway, you did really well, the battle, i mean."

"Yes, well i try!" Runo cried and did a heroic pose, they laughed.

"Well, fighting Shun and Ace wasn't that hard." She said and sat on her bed. Gus leanned on the dresser.

"I guess, Shun did beat me once, when i was fighting Dan." Gus remebered.

"The blockhead.." Runo muttered.

"It's getting late, i'll see you tomarrow." Gus smiled, then hesitated. But he manged to turn around and nearly open the door. But a hand on the hem of his jacket stopped him. Gus turrned around and smiled at Runo, taking her hand, he pulled her into a hug. Kissing her forehead and letting her head on the place where it belonged. A few minutes later, Runo was tucked into bed, sleeping. He stroked her hair and left.

Getting into his own bed, he and Runo shared the same thought. _'Stupid hormones...'_


	5. SemiDate

**Me: Hey I'm back with chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five: Semi-date **

The ship landded in Alpha City, Mylene told her to dress in regular cloths, for the Vexos liked to walk around town, in disguise. So after she was done, Runo walked out into the main room and smiled at everyone. Runo wore a silver shirt with sleevs reached her elbows. She had a black vest thingy and black shorts. Her silver socks reached 1 inch under her shorts. She had black boots that reached her knees. Runo's hair was in two pony-tails but they were spirled. Everyone else looked...normal, except Keith ahd his mask off.

"Good morning!" Runo yawned, sitting down next to Gus for breakfeast.

"Hello, Runo. How was your sleep?" Keith asked, biting into an apple.

"Fine, thank you." She sighed.

"Hey Lync, want to cheak out the new arcade down town?" Shadow asked, sloppily eating his pancakes.

"Of course! I heard they had Castle Bashers 2!" Lync cried as he chuged down milk.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you to still act like children." Mylene hissed, taking a bite of her toast.

"I wonder the same somtimes.." Volt sweat dropped. Gus nodded in agreement then got up.

"Anyway, Keith, you said you wanted to show me that new art gallery. And take me out to lunch?" Mylene said, mubbling that last part.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! KEITH AND MYLENE!" Shadow cried, he started to fake cry. "They grow up so fast!"

Runo sighed, then laided her head on the table. "So...tired..." She trailed. Gus then returned and placed a hand on her shoulder. Runo looked up and smiled, excepting the cup of hot tea. "Thank you, Gus." She said sweetly, Gus sat down and nodded. She took a sip and nodded. "This is really nice. Is that...lavander?" Runo asked.

"Yes, i just thought...because you seemed tired and...-" Gus looked to see Shadow and Lync with sparkles in their eyes, Mylene with a smile, and Keith and Volt with small smierks. "Can I help you all with somthing?" Gus asked.

"Oh, don't mind us..." Mylene smierked and left with Keith. Shadow, Lync and Volt left. Runo tugged on Gus's hand and they started out.

...

_'Hun, aren't those kids so cute?'_

_'Yes dear, adorable.'_

_'Oh, they are sooo cute together!'_

_'Like, totally ment for eachother.'_

Runo blushed at the comments. She looked over at Gus: he wore a black short sleeved shirt, a dark blue jeans jacket and matching pants. He also had brown shoes. Gus walked her over to a bench. "Wait here, i'll be right back." Runo nodded. She happily looked at her surroundings. Gus came back with Ice cream.

"Yeah! Chocolate, my favorite!" She cried happily and licked it. Runo quickly finished hers and Gus followed.

"So Keith and Mylene, huh?" Runo giggled as they walked dwn the side walk.

"Yeah, i thought like a ShadowMylene or VoltMylene but hey, thier is someone for every one!" Gus shrugged.

"I supose so." Runo shrugged and held his arm. They smiled and continued down the street. They walked in to a park and sat down on the grass.

"It's so nice out here.." Runo smiled.

"Yeah..." Gus agreed.

"I mean just the simple wind and the clouds..." Runo trailed and closed her eyes.

"It's soo peace-ful..." Gus sighed. Runo smiled in agreement, she suddenly grabbed his hand and started to hum. 'You know, you're very good at singing.." Gus smiled.

"It's not a talent i flaunt though." Runo smiled.

"I don't know why you don't..." Gus joked.

"It's not somthing, i like to keep secret. Come to think of it, you're the only person who knows..." Runo cried and bolted up-right. "You can't tell anyone!" Runo screamed. Gus just smiled.

"Alright, then you can't tell anyone my secret." Gus said. Runo nodded in agreement. "Remeber the first day we found you? I gave that plate of food?" Runo nodded and rolled her eyes. "I cooked that.." Gus flustered.

"Really! Wow, you cook really well then, best meal i've ever had!" Runo smiled. Gus blinked with surprize.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I'm not lying." Runo cried and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Now we can't tell anyone." Gus said and put out his pinky. Runo smiled and wrapped hers around his.

"Promise." They both said and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, all this talk about cooking and singing is making me hungry." Gus said and stood up, Runo followed and held his arm. "Do you want some candy for now?" Runo nodded and he bought some. They sat down a bench and ate.

"Still not as good as the one you made..." Runo grumbled and threw the wrapper in the trash. Gus smiled and pointed to a table. Runo looked over and saw Keith and Mylene eating. "How cute, we should say hi!" Runo suggested, Gus smiled and nodded.

"Keith, Mylene!" Runo cried in a happy voice. The two looked up and smiled.

"Well i see the young ones are having a fun time." Keith said and Mylene agreed. Gus and Runo walked up, Keth motioned to sit down. Gus pulled Runo's chair out and pulled her in, he then sat down.

"So what did you guys do today?" Runo asked.

"Well, Keith took me to that art gallery. That took up most of out day and then we just came here." Mylene admitted.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Runo smiled, Mylene nodded.

"So what did you two do today?" Mylene asked, being polite.

"Oh well, he bought me some ice cream and then we went to the park and now we're here." Runo said.

"Aw, that's so cute." Mylene laughed. Just then the waiter came.

"Hello, what can I get you?" He asked.

"Um..salad and water." Mylene said and looked over at Keith.

"Just a hamburger and a coke." Keith nodded and looked at Gus.

"A slice of pizza and pepsi." Gus said looked at Runo. Runo giggled in a creppy manner and looked at the waiter who flinched at her gaze.

"A hot dog and orange soda." She giggled creppily and closed her eyes as he took thier menus. "I bet the food here is so good people _kill_ for it." She giggled and openned her eyes. The waiter twiched and noded then walked away, shaking. Mylene burst out laughing.

"Runo, oh gosh, what did do to the poor man." Keith chuckled.

"Oh, nothing, its not like i..." Runo giggled again. "...erased his memory or made him an eternal servent or anything..." Mylene smiled and chuckled.

"Runo! Bad girl, what did you do!" Mylene laughed.

"Just scared him mentally is all." Runo smiled as if it was nothing.

"Well here comes the poor fellow now." Gus laughed, the shaking waiter came with food.

"H-H-Here you g-g-go." He stuttered looking at Runo the whole time. Runo giggled in her creppy manner again.

"Thank you so much. I bet this stuff is to _die _for." Runo said and the waiter twiched. Runo took the ketchup and begain squeeze, but some got on the knife that was set out. Runo giggled and picked it up. "Oops, it looks like _i killed someone_." She joked. She took a bite of her hot dog and some of the ketchup rolled down the side of her mouth and onto her chin. Runo put on an evil smile and looked at the waiter. His eyes widenned and he ran away screaming. Runo just looked after him. "I wonder why he left.." She said innocently.

"RUNO! Bad girl! Bad, bad, funny girl!" Mylene laughed. After they finished Keith and Gus paid and they went back to the ship and went to sleep.


	6. Intation

**Me: Hey I'm back with chapter 6**

**Chapter Six: Initiation**

Runo woke the next morning and Mylene had told her to pack Luna in her back-pack, and dress nicley. Runo wore a black head band with a small black hat coming from the right. She wore a silver shirt with long, flowing sleeves. She also wore black shorts and silver tights. On her shorts she had a long, silver bow with flowing strings t her legs.

"Good morning, all." Runo said as she gave Gus a hug.

"Runo, we're going to have to ask you a...small favor." Spectra said.

"Yes?" Runo asked with a smile.

"You see, people will be very jealous of you if we say we just picked you out of thin air to be a part of the Vexos. So we just want you to go through the tornement." Volt said. Runo shrugged:

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Wait, but we need her help to stop the brawlers." Shadow reminded. Runo giggled and held out to Bakugan.

"This is Len, and this is Rin." She smiled. "They are hunted doll bakugan. So, i'll just tell my plan to Len, and as long as you have this card, you can control him." Runo smiled and handed Spectra a card. Spectra nodded.

"Impressive." He said. "Now, off to the battle arena, you must do a mock battle." Spectra commanded. Runo nodded and they headed out.

...

...

...

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Echo Fly!" Runo cried and threw out a pretty bird Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl! Subterra Fly Beetle!" The other guy cried.

"Abillity Activate! Silver Wnd!" Runo cried and held up her gauntlet.

...

...

...

"It looks like they're doing a mock battle before the tornement." Ace said, looking through his binoculars.

"Yeah! Hey, who is that?" Shun asked, pointing at a girl with a black head band with a small hat coming from the right.

"Is that..." Alice trailed.

"Do you think..." Baron stammered.

"Could it be?" Marucho cried.

"Runo?" They all asked.

...

...

...

"I can't beleive Shun and Ace get to fight...AGAIN!" Dan yelled from the stands.

"Welcome to the Alpha city tourniment! This years we have a speical set of rules! You can enter as a pair OR by your self AND you'll all still be in the same tourniment!" Announcer Dude cried. "Now, we have some guests in our crowd today! Spectra and the mighty Vexos! The magic Mylene, the stunning Shadow, the lighting Lync, the hardcore Volt, the amazing Gus and the super Spectra!" The crowd roured. "And we may have a new member, if she can beat everyone in the tornement. Give it up for: LUNA DOOM!"

Runo put on her silver butterfly mask as her moving coloum sped to the center. She placed a hand on her hip and bent one leg. She and Gus shared a secret smile as the Vexos left, leaving Luna in the statium.

"Her first oppenents are: The Dark Angels!" Luna smierked as the two girls from the other torinment came into veiw. Not even a minute later after the sisters threw thier Bakugan. Thier life gage was at zero. "But how! Luna Doom defeats the two in 2 minutes flat!"

Runo and Rin giggled in happiness.

...

_"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Curse Doll stand!"_

_"Wow, down for the count!"_

_"Abillity Activate: Ghost Hands!"_

_"You can't defeat me, Luna!"_

_"Another one bites the dust!"_

_"Try this! Double Abillity Activate: Troubled soul and spirt whisper!"_

_"She just keeps wining!"_

_"Gate card open: Haos reactor!"_

_"Look at Luna go! No one can beat her!"_

_"What? How did she counter act that?"_

...

10 battles later, Luna was in the semi-finals. Shun cursed and Ace sighed. "How are we gong o beat HER?" Ace cried.

"We don't have to beat Luna, we just need to stall for time." Shun said. "This Luna Doom just comes out of nowhere.." Shun pundered. "She's just so strong.."

They suddenly hear a small giggle from behind them. Ace and Shun turn around to see that Cursed Doll Bakugan named Rin.

_"Hello."_ The little doll giggled. She had a the body of a six year old. Her skin was white cloth. Her eyes were buttons and her mouth were stiches. Her hair was short and green, she also had a silver bow in it. Her dress was grees and she had little black shoes on. But her hands were just stubs.

"Um..hi?" Ace said, akwardly.

"_Hehe, it's nice to meet you two. Shun Kazami and Ace Grit." _Rin giggled happily. She held out her hand, Shun raised an eye brow but shook the doll's hand.

"You to?" He said as Ace did the same.

"_And hello to you, Ingrum and Persival."_ Rin giggled. The two bakugan popped out.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Ingrum smiled, Persival nodded.

"_How have you guys been?"_ Rin asked.

"Fine, thank you. But that battle with those to brothers took a lot out of me.." Ingrum confessted.

_"Oh, that's to bad. Anyway, Luna is looking for me...haha bye!" _Rin waved goodbye abd walked through the doors. Shun blinked and Ace sweat dropped.

"What a nice little Bakugan." Persval said.

"Yeah, kinda creepy though, she wasn't in ball form..." Ace said out loud.

"That's because Luna never called her back. I see why, she's just so polite!" Ingrum cooded.

...

...

...

"Next battle! Luna vs. The Bakugan Brawlers!"

Luna locked eyes with Shun and Ace for a second then smiled.


End file.
